Collide
by Blister123
Summary: This is the story of Ford and Fiddleford in college. I will probably be making an AU of Ford and Fidds in middle school.
1. Chapter 1

**This will be my first special serious, okay so if y'all got any requests just let me know. I just want to thank LittleAmberAmethyst (I hope that's how ya spell it) her Fanfics really inspired me to join Deviantart. So go check her out**

* * *

"Hmm, two beds, two desks, and two..everything." My first day of college. It may not be the dream college I so desperately wanted to attend , but just because it isn't doesn't mean I'm going to take this place seriously. I went ahead and folded my clothes and placed them in my dresser-

There was a loud bang outside my door, I peeked out the door to reveal two guys laughing at a young man. The man was leaning back on the wall with his head lowered, he looked scared, he shook in fear. The first thing I thought was " _He's kinda...cute._ "

Then the man spoke. "P-Please, leave me be."

The other stranger pushed the shy man into the wall harshly. "Or what? Huh! Or what!"

" _Oh my goddess, is he okay_?!" Ford thought next.

The other stranger muttered something under his breath that made the other men laugh.

"Look here Fid-dle-ford, if you tell any of the teachers about this then we'll just have to beat the living crap out of ya. Got it?" The bully poked Fiddleford in the chest with hard force.

"N-No." Fiddleford said with hesitation, he lowered his head even more already regretting what he just said. "I...I-"

The bully pushed Fiddleford to the ground and took his suit case. He looked inside the case to find a nice necklace. It was a tiny little bottle with a red heart-shaped diamond inside. "Hahaha! What is this?! Isn't this for girls?"

"That's mine!" He got back up and begged for the necklace. "Please, it's a gift from my mother."

"Hahaha! Your mom gave this to you! Wow, that's so gay." He through it on the ground and stepped on the expensive jewelry.

Fiddleford's body shook as he watched the beautiful necklace get destroyed. The other man left laughing, while Fiddleford was on his knees ready to cry.

Ford felt terrible. " _Argh! I'm so stupid, why didn't I do anything about it_?" Ford thought to himself.

Fiddleford grabbed his suit case and entered the room, Ford quickly moved back from the door with a guilty look on his face. Fiddleford quickly wiped the tears off his face when he saw Ford. "H-H-Hello." Fiddleford went to his bed and unpacked his things.

Their was 6 minutes of silence. Fiddleford spoke "I-I'm sorry."

Ford was confused. "For what?"

"Oh, you're new here. Well I better go ahead and tell you so that you can go ahead and change rooms as soon as possible-" Fiddleford stood up, he had his hands behind his back and his shoulders shrugged. "I'm the biggest loser in this entire college. Everybody here hates my guts."

"How come?" Ford questioned.

"Because I was raised in a poor town in Tennessee filled with hillbillies. The only genius in my family was me, at least that's what my mother says."

Ford still didn't understand. "What? That's why? You're practically blessed."

Fiddleford sat down on his bed, awfully confused. "What do you mean?"

"You said your family were dumb right? And you're the only genius in your family? That's not a burden, that's a gift." Ford smiled and hang another one of his posters up.

Fiddleford thought about what Ford just said, he smiled with hope. "W-Wow, I-I never thought of it like that."

"Oh, my name is Stanford Filbrick Pines." Ford raised his hand to handshake Fiddleford.

Fiddleford smiled, he tried to walk up to Ford to except the handshake but he tripped over one of Ford's books.

Ford quickly grabbed Fiddleford before he could fall on his face. "Woah, that was close."

"Uhm, my name is Fiddleford Hadron Mcgucket. So you're okay with me being your roommate?" Fiddleford got on his feet after Ford helped him up.

"Of course." Ford sat down on his bed.

"Oh, well thanks. For..understanding me." Fiddleford said folding his clothes and placing them in his dresser.


	2. Chapter 2

A week passed since me and Fidds became friends. Today, I'm just gonna be reading my assigned books so that I could go ahead of the class. I decided to live in a apartment instead of the hotels since they were faraway from college. I heard someone knocking on my door so I went to answer.

"Hello Ford-" Fiddleford greeted Ford with a welcome smile. "Do you want to accompany me to the Zoo?"

Ford looked back at his work then at Fiddleford. He has been in there for a while, I guess it wouldn't hurt. "Sure, I got nothing else to do."

Fiddleford jumped with excitement, clapping his hands like a child. "Yes!" Fiddleford grabbed Ford's hand without hesitation and drove them to the Zoo. Fiddleford always wanted to visit the Zoo but he didn't want to go alone.

After the both of them got their tickets Fiddleford ran off to the first animal he spotted. Ford ran behind him, trying his best to keep up. "Hehehe, Fidds."

"Wow, look at them Stanford. Fascinating." Fiddleford commented, a monkey placed its hand on the glass that was between it and Fiddleford. The man did the same with a big smile on his face.

Ford didn't understand what was so exciting about these everyday animals, but he was happy to see his friend Fiddleford enjoying himself.

Fiddleford removed his hand from the glass. "So..What's your favorite animal Stanford?"

"Oh, Well..I...Pigs." Ford answered.

"P-Pigs, how come?" Fiddleford didn't think Ford liked such an animal but at the same time he didn't think it was ridiculous.

"...Well, I think pigs are kind of cute in a way. What's your favorite specimen?"

"Hmm, I like Owls, Peacocks, and...Hummingbirds. I like Owls cause their wise. I like Peacocks cause of their beautiful feathers. And I like Hummingbirds cause their cute."

They both continued walking around the Zoo, chatting and learning more about each other. That's when Ford noticed that Fiddleford hasn't said anything about his fingers, not a word.

Ford pulled out his sketch book to draw some of the creatures. "Wow, Ford I didn't know you could draw. You're full of talents."

After looking at all the animals in the Zoo it was 5:00 pm.

"Huh, Ford we gotta go!" Fiddleford and Ford ran to the car. Dang, Fiddleford can run. "Fidds, where are we going?"

"Well I want it to be a surprise. Come on let's hurry." They both got in the car and grove to the park. Apparently their was a festival going on in town. Everybody had their blanket and picnic food.

"W-What's this?" Ford asked looking out the window. "Fidds?" Ford looked back at Fiddleford to notice the intense look on his face.

"I-I just thought maybe I could turn this into a..date." Fiddleford said without looking into Ford's eyes.

" _U-U-Uhh date! Okay, okay, calm down I'm sure he didn't mean that kind of date_." Ford thought to himself.

Fiddleford and Ford decided to sit in the back of the park where the hill and maple tree was. Ford unfolded the blanket while Fiddleford prepared the food.

They sat down next to each other, eating sandwiches and chips. "F-Fidds, can I show you something?"

"Sure."

Ford brought his hand to Fiddleoford, hoping he won't regret this action. "It's just I've been called a freak my whole life, we've been friends for a week and you haven't said anything about them."

"What do you mean Stanford? I knew you had six fingers since the very first day we met."

"W-What? Then you actually d-don't find them weird?" Ford said looking at his fingers. Fiddleford removed Ford's hand from his face to get his attention.

"I think their beautiful in every way." Fiddleford held Ford's hand between them and leaned on Ford's arm. Ford tried not to breathe so hard and quick.

"B-Beautiful?" Ford said to himself. _"Beautiful! He thinks their...beautiful!_ " Ford's mind couldn't process correctly. Ford flushed slightly, trying to contain his red face by trying not to look at Fiddleford directly in the eye.

"Stanford, can I tell you something?" Fiddleford lowered his head, keeping his attention on Ford.

"Y-Yeah?" Ford asked still shaking. He didn't know it but he was holding Fiddleford's hand real tight.

"Please promise me that you won't let anyone make you feel like a freak Stanford. You are not a freak, but sweet, charming, genius." Castleford looked back at Ford and noticed all the shaking he was doing. "O-Oh I'm sorry I-"

Fiddleford stopped leaning on his friend but Ford wouldn't let go of his hand. Ford still tried to keep his attention away from Fiddleford. "I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

I can't stand it when Ford reads at night, he's always talking to himself like know one can hear him, he's always leaving a mess behind him and doesn't even bother to pick it up, and worse of all he's always clicking that damn pen. Not the pen!

I've been going nuts, Fiddleford is so hard to live with. His loud country swearings was cute at first now it's getting annlying, he's always playing that banjo when I'm trying to work, and all that knee slapping is starting to drive me insane.

Ford was at his desk working in the middle of the night while Fiddleford was trying to get some sleep. "No, that can't be it for Gandalf, maybe if he was to-" There he was clicking that darn pen again so furiously.

Fiddleford kept on moving around his bed, he tried to cover his head with the pillow, but he could hear that annoying sound. "Fooooord." He called.

"Yes Fiddle-Woah!" Ford turned his chair to see his friend looking like a corpse. "Fiddleford it's only September, besides you're too old for that-"

"Dangit Stanford! I'm not wearing makeup!" He took a deep breathe and rub his eyes. "I'm tired-"

"Oh, then go to bed." Ford said with no expression, Ford wasn't the kind of person who understood sarcasm or jokes. He took things...well...literal.

"Huh, Stanford...hehehe-" Fiddleford laughed softly still rubbing his eyes. "I can't, you and that pen have been keeping me up for days-" Fiddleford couldn't help but laugh at Ford's lack of jokes and sarcasm.

"What do you mean?" Ford asked with his eyes narrowed and his head tilted.

"How come you still look cute!? You never sleep!" Fiddleford clenched both his fists.

"I'm cute?" Ford tilted his head even farther.

Fiddleford turned around regretting the sudden comment. "That's not the point! Stanford, you need to sleep like the rest of us."

"W-Wha, well if it's going to be like that, you can't be doing all that loud country swearing, and all that banjo playing."

Fiddleford turned back around still trying to contain his anger a bit. "What!? What's wrong with me playing my banjo?" Fiddleford placed his hands on his hips.

"And what's wrong with me staying up at night?" Ford asked with arms crossed.

"Look at me!" Fiddleford raised his hands and pointed at his face. "It's effecting you too I bet, try standing up and walking around the room."

"Fine." Ford got up from his chair and almost lost his balance, he could barely walk around without trembling. "See, I'm fine. Now let me work. I'll stop making noise okay."

Ford went back to his desk without another word. Fiddleford still wasn't satisfied, he walked up behind Ford, ready to turn his desk. "Stanford-"

"What." Ford quickly answered before Fidds could say anything else.

"Stanford, you need your sleep! You're always falling asleep in class and because of that! We couldn't even go to the park yesterday.." Fiddleford lowered his head. He was so excited when Ford asked him to accompany him to the park but when he was ready Ford fell asleep and it was canceled.

Ford gasps when he recalled the incident. All he felt was guilt at that point, but his work was more important to him. "So! I'm a young man Fiddleford, not a kid!" Ford said looking straight at Fidds, he turned back to his work and without thinking he said "Besides, I'm pretty sure my work is more important than going on some date with an annoying hick."

Ford continued with his work, but when he heard sobbing from behind him, he turned his chair to see his dear friend crying. Trying his best to cover the tears Fiddleford said "F-Fine." Fiddleford turned and laid back down in bed, still sobbing. He turned to the wall so that he couldn't see Ford.

"Fiddleford, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, I wasn't thinking straight-" Ford quickly ran to Fiddleford's bed.

"...No, you're right. I'm not worthy of wasting your time with." Fiddleford said with a cranky voice.

"Fiddleford please don't cry, I hate it when you cry-"

"Just leave me be!" He didn't yell very loudly he could barely get anything out his mouth without sounding like a baby.

Ford grew a frown on his face and went to bed. It took him a while to fall asleep that night, he felt too guilty.

* * *

Ford was the first to wake up, he quickly looked over at Fiddleford, he was still asleep. He felt terrible, what kind of person am I. He went out for a while and went to get something to cheer Fidds up. After about two hours Fiddleford woke up, he looked around to see if Ford was in sight.

"Stanfor-Oh why do I even bother, he's probably in the bathroom." Fiddleford said to himself. When he saw that the bathroom door was open he started to panic. "Stanford! He wouldn't go anywhere without telling me. Would he?"

Fiddleford saw a sheet of paper on Ford's bed that read " _Flowers, Card, Chocolate no that's too much! Necklace_."

"Wha-" The door opened to reveal Ford half frozen to death. Fiddleford turned around and crossed his arms still hurt from what happened last night.

"Fiddleford you're awake!" Ford said with a smile but his smile fell when Fiddleford only turned his head slightly to make a unpleasant look at Ford then he turned his head back. "Fiddleford, I'm so sorry." Ford walked up behind Fiddleford and hugged him from behind.

The sudden move made Fiddleford blush, he tried his best to resist. "Humph."

"Fiddleford." Ford said sweetly. He snuggled his head on Fiddleford's hair. " _Uhh! What am I doing!? This is too much!_ "

Fiddleford started lean on Ford, finally excepting his affection, but Ford let go causing Fiddleford to fall on his butt. "Argh!" Fiddleford looked back up at Ford looking furious. He crossed his arms once again, looking even more upset than before.

Ford gave Fidds a nervous smile. " _No, no, no, no! I'm so bad at this...I think he liked the hug...maybe if I.."_ Ford would do anything to cheer Fiddleford up now...anything. He sat on the floor behind Fiddleford and pecked him on the cheek.

Fiddleford blushed furiously. He quickly got up on his feet. "Argh! Are you trying to mess with my head Stanford! One minute you're showing affection the next you throw me away and make me feel like an idiot! Are you trying to hurt me mentally! Cau-Cause it's working! You monster!"

" _Oh no, he hates me, he was the only person who understood me and now he hates me! I-I really do hurt everyone around me! Those kids were right! I can never be loved by anyone, no one! No one! The only person who actually cared about me was Stanley! And he's gone!"_

For the first time Ford was crying. Tears quickly rushed down his face as he remembered all the horrible things kids used to call him.

"St-Stanford? Are you crying?" Fiddleford has never seen Ford cry, not at all.

"Fiddleford please-" Ford cried. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I didn't mean any of it!" Ford sat on the floor crying helplessly, tears fell down his lap. "You're the only person who has ever even cared for me besides my brother. I'm sorry!"

Fiddleford hugged poor ol Ford, feeling sorry for the guy. "Stanford-"

"I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm so clumsy and stupid when I'm around you, I couldn't think! I didn't know what I was doing! I just wanted to cheer you up but I ended up hurting you even more like I always do!"

"Stanford-"

"I just thought if I..kissed you then-"

Fiddleford gasped at the sudden comment and let go of Ford and looked at him in the eyes looking confused.

"Then maybe..I could...Argh! I don't even know what I was thinking when I did that! I noticed that you liked affection and I-I-" Ford's tears dried up but he was flushing with embarrassment.

"Stanford. I forgive you-"

Ford gave Fiddleford a big hug, kinda squeezing him to death. "Huh, T-Thank you...Oh, I forgot-" Ford got up on his feet to get something from a bag he brought home with him. It was the necklace Fiddleford got from his mother.

"St-Stanford, how d-did you-" Fiddleford got up and ran to Ford with excitement.

"I bought this to cheer you up, it was expensive but it was worth-"

Fiddleford pulled Ford in for a hug. "Oh Stanford! Thank you. How did you know..." Fiddleford let go of Stanford. "You saw didn't you?" Fiddleford asked with his head lowered.

"Y-Yeah, I felt bad for not helping you."

"I'm sorry for making you feel that way earlier, you must've been through so much rejection."


	4. Chapter 4

Ford has been acting very strange lately, he's been acting very clumsy and-...I think he might be sick. His ears would strangely turn very red whenever we're together and whenever I would grab his hand they would be very warm. Maybe I should make him some soup.

"Stanford." Fiddldford said as he entered the dorm room.

"Y-Yes, Fidds." Ford turned his chair, he had a note pad in his hand".

"Sense you've been pretty sick lately I thought I could make you some soup." Fiddleford held out the white bowl to Ford.

"Fidds, I'm not sick, Hehehe." Ford chuckled. Why in the world would Fiddleford think I'm sick.

Fiddleford put the pot on the nearest desk and walked up to Ford. "Stanford, you've been acting very strange lately." Fiddleford placed his hand over Ford's head. "See, you're warm no hot!" Fiddleford then moved his hand move to Ford's cheek. "I'm worried Stanford."

Ford blushed at the touch, he brought Fiddleford's hand down from his face and held it tight. "Fiddleford, I'm fine, believe m-" Ford sneezed, it was so light and...kinda cute.

Fiddleford jumped at the sneeze, then he smiled. "Aww."

"Argh, it's a burden of mine-ACHOO!" Ford sneezed again, Fiddleford was actually right, he really is sick.

"You sneeze like kitten." Fiddleford commented. He tried to cover his mouth so that the laughing wouldn't come out. "Okay Stanford, you are getting in bed."

"Fiddleford, I am not a child-" Fiddleford grabbed a blanket from Ford's bed and through it over Ford. "Fiddleford, it was just a sneeze and nothing else. I am not sick-"

"Then why is your body super warm, why have your ears been turning red? You just sneezed two times right in front of me!"

"I don't know!" Ford cracked. "Huh... _.._ Please don't hate me for saying this but whenever I'm around you I just...you make you me feel..weird. I'm not sick but I'm probably... _.._ Nevermind, forget everything I just said."

"Well d-does that mean you can't at least try some of my soup." Fiddleford asked with a little disappointment.

Ford sighed, and rolled is eyes with a smile. "Huh, sure."

Fiddleford smiled with excitement and squealed a bit. He grabbed that bowl of soup and placed it in Ford's hands and through spoon. Luckily Ford caught It. Fiddleford sat on Ford's bed and leaned in waiting for Ford to try his delicious soup.

Ford smelled the soup then he shoved a spoon full in his mouth. "Woah Fidds, you would make a great husband!" Ford then continued eating the rest of the soup.

" _Hu-Husband...I would make a good husband!"_ Fidds thought to himself.

"Hahaha, thanks Fidds. Did you make this yourself?"

"Y-Yeah."Fiddleford was flattered.

 **Well, that was it. I'm sorry if it's short but I just really wanted to post something**


	5. Chapter 5

A week ago, "Love is nothing more than a chemical reaction that makes humans breed and then it slowly fades away." Ford said with a serious look.

Now, "Cl-Close your eyes." Ford asked trying his best to look away from Fidds.

"Hehehe, why?" Fiddleford lifted an eyebrow and smiled.

"J-Just...just do it. Please." Ford looked back at Fiddleford, looking nervous.

"Okay-" Fiddleford did as Ford said. " _I bet it's a gift! I wonder what it will-"_ Fiddleford's eyes shot open when he felt Ford's lips on his. He slowly closed his eyes and kissed back. It was actually very passionate yet short. Ford slowly pulled away not knowing what to say.

Earlier ago, "Okay now, close your eyes." Fiddleford asked with excitement. He was jumping up and down with his hands behind his back.

"Wha-" Ford looked into Fiddleford's puppy eyes and couldn't take it anymore. "Huh...Alright." Ford did as he was told.

Ford heard Fiddleford's footsteps moving around the room then he they came back. It sounded like he was holding a box of some kind. "Okay, you can open them now."

"Huh, Dungeons, Dungeons, and Dungeons! H-How did you know?" Ford gave Fidds a soft smile.

"I didn't, I just thought you might find it cool. Do ya like it?" Fiddleford asked playing with his fingers under the table.

"Are you kidding! I love this game!"

The two of them played for about 8 hours. It was like 5:00, Ford had a surprise for Fiddleford as well but he lost track of time and forgot.

"Aww! Well, you win again Stanford." Fiddleford admitted.

"Hehehe." Ford chuckled. " _Huh, what time is it?...Huh! It's 5:00, I forgot Fiddleford's gift._ "

"Shall we start a new game then?" Fiddleford looked at Ford with a welcoming smile. Ford blushed slightly, he quickly looked away to prevent his face from getting any redder.

"Uhh, Cl-Close your eyes." Ford wanted it to be surprise.

"Hehehe, why?" Fidds smiled.

"J-Just...Just do it, please."

Fiddleford did as Ford said. Ford hurried and grabbed the surprise from the bathroom but before he said anything he looked at Fiddleford flushed.

He sat in front of Fidds on the over side of the board game. He leaned in and pressed his lips on Fidds. After like 39 seconds he slowly broke the kiss, they look into each others eyes not knowing what to say.

"I-I'm sorry! I just! I didn't mean to-! Here!" Ford gave the present to Fidds quickly before he could answer or do anything.

Fiddleford looked at Ford with stars in his eyes, he was frozen. Then his focus was on the present, he slowly grabbed it and unwrapped it. It was a brand spanking new Banjo.

"St-Stanford how did you get this!? How were you able to even-" Fiddleford looked up and noticed that Ford left, he looked around the room to see the bathroom door closed and locked. From the moment Fidds knew why he quickly grabbed a pillow and pushed his face in the pillow.

"Why did I do that! _!_ I shouldn't have looked at that face, that face he gives me. Argh!"


	6. Chapter 6

Somethings wrong, Stanford hasn't started a conversation with me for a week and 3 days now. Sometimes, I would say something to him to start a long conversation but he would either answer with one sentence and go on with his business or he wouldn't answer at all.

Today, I-I'm going to go up to him an-and ask him what's going on. Fiddleford stopped playing his banjo and walked up to Stanford without a word.

Ford swallowed when he heard the footsteps coming closer and closer.

"Stanford, what's wrong?"

Ford tried to keep his eyes on his book, he was afraid he would do something weird if he turned around. "Nothing." Ford replied.

"St-Stanford-!" Fiddleford said with a mix of frustration, sadness, and a pinch of laughter. "You've been avoiding me for ten days!" Fiddleford as he walked around Ford's chair so he could see his friend's face.

Ford immediately turned his face away from Fiddleford. He didn't reply to Fiddleford's comment.

"Please tell me what's wrong Stanford!" Fiddleford said with concern. "Is it me?! Di-Did I do something wrong?"

Ford quickly turned to see Fiddleford's face. "Of course not-!" Ford quickly answered, he turned back around. "I just...it's..it's me."

Fiddleford didn't see this coming, it took him a little bit to think of what to say. "I don't understand." To be honest, Fiddleford thought Ford was lying so that he wouldn't feel like it was his fault.

"I don't either!...But I do know it's not because of you...I just feel the need to avoid you because..." Ford turned his chair, he looked really disappointed, he had a big frown across his face.

"Because?" Fiddleford gave Ford a hand gesture that meant _"Go on."_ Fiddleford's other hand was under the other's elbow.

Ford cringed at Fiddleford's gesture, not knowing what to say. "Because..well...I'm afraid I might..-" Ford opened his mouth a bit then he immediately closed it then he opened it again and mumbles something that Fiddleford couldn't pick up.

"Huh." Fiddleford moved a bit closer to Ford then placed his hands on his knees and crouched a bit so that their faces were close.

Ford's ears started heating up and he lowered his head a bit but still looked into Fiddleford's eyes. "I'm afraid I might-" Ford turned his head to clear his throat then he turned back to see Fiddleford's head tilted.

Fiddleford's face was a mix of innocence and a dash of concern. "You're afraid you might...?" Fiddleford asked sweetly.

Ford couldn't take that face. " _He's gotta be doing this on purpose_." Ford thought to himself. Ford backed up a bit as he talked. "We-Well, I'm afraid of a lot of things. For instance-"

Ford wasn't looking behind him and moved back so far to the point his arm slipped on the edge of the table. He fell back and landed on his butt, the table fell with him and all of his work was either on his head or on the ground.

"Oh goodness are you okay!?" Fiddleford quickly tried to help Ford up.

"No, no, I'm fine. I don't need help-" Ford dusted himself off while he was still on the floor. Fiddleford placed his hand on Ford's cheek. "Ehhhh." Ford said with a squeak.

"Oh no, now you got a big bruise on your cheek." Fiddleford said like a worried mother. "Oh! It's swelling. Hold up." Fiddleford got up and went to the bathroom to grab something.

Ford placed his hand on his cheek and hissed at the pain. He quickly removed his hand from his face. " _How_ c _ome it didn't hurt when Fiddleford-"_

Fiddleford returned with a wet rag, he held the rag on Ford's cheek and sat on the floor. "There ya go."

Silenced filled the room for about six minutes then Fiddleford finally said something.

"...It's me, isn't it?" Fiddleford asked with a small frown and his head a bit low.

Ford quickly answered, grabbing Fiddleford's hands and holding them up to their chests. "No. I promise it's not you." Ford let go of Fiddleford's hands after he replied. " _Now that I think about it...it might be...It's always been him._ " Ford thought to himself.

"...You know what-" Fiddleford stood up and began to walk away from Ford. "Nevermin-"

Ford grabbed Fiddleford's wrist and pulled him down. "Wait." Ford begged.

Fiddleford sat back down in front of Ford and slowly leaned in. "...Yes Stanford?"

Ford hesitated a few times before he answered. "I'm afraid I might...-"

"Oh come on Stanford! Spit it out!" Fiddleford said as he used his thumb and index finger to dig into Ford's cheeks.

Ford chuckled then he removed Fiddleford's fingers from his face and took a deep breathe. He turned his head, his chin almost touched his shoulder. "...I-" Ford stopped to look at Fiddleford who was waiting desperately for an answer. " _Huuh! This is too hard._ " Ford thought to himself.

Ford grabbed Fiddleford's arm, and pulled him closer. He closed his eyes and-

KISSED THE CRAP OUTTA THAT BOY-

April. Get the hell outta my story... _.._ Anyways, Ford and Fiddleford's lips collided. Fiddleford gasped but slowly closed his eyes and kissed back. They stopped to get some air then like...uhhh...uhh..High-Five...I don't know I'm not good at this...they kissed a second time, this time even deeper.

They stopped, their foreheads touched. "I-I'm in love with you." Ford said with a tiny mix of song, laughter, and defeat.

"That doesn't mean you don't talk to me for ten days you genius. Hehehe." Fiddleford chuckled.

"I was just afraid that I might do something stupid that'll ruin our friendship." Ford said with concern. "You make me so clumsy when I'm around you!" They both laughed.

Fiddleford got up and reached for Ford's hand to help him up. Ford grabbed Fiddleford's hand and got up. "Now first things first...We better clean this mess up!" Fiddleford exclaimed.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay Stanford suck it up, I mean we've kissed two times, we're practically married...I MEAN! It'll be easy...easier said than done. Huh. Today has to be perfect. It's Valentine's Day, what could go wrong.

Ford was cut off when Fiddleford entered the room. "Hello Stanford." Fiddleford greeted.

"Hello! Um...Fidds, there's something I need to ask of you." Ford stopped when he saw a girl come in the room. "Is she a...friend?"

"Oh..um...she's my date to the cinema." Fiddleford answered with a guilty look.

Before Fiddleford could even finish his sentence, Ford felt his heart fall down to his stomach. " _...I'm such an idiot.._ " Ford swear he about to cry. He quickly turned around and went to his desk to do his 'work'.

"Stanford?" Fiddleford reached for Stanford's shoulder but he pushed Fiddleford's hand away.

"That's...great. So I guess I'll see ya later then." Ford said without turning around.

"O-Okay..." This only made Fiddleford feel worse but he didn't know why. There was nothing but silence until Fiddleford's date said something.

"Come Fiddleford, let's go." She pulled him out the room.

When they left Ford pushed his chair away from his desk felt tears spilling down his face. I

 _What happened...I thought...Was it nothing more than a mistake to him?_ Ford thought. After hours of thinking he snapped. "What am I doing?! This is college not some...romance. For now on, I will focus on nothing but my work!"

And that's exactly what he did, he sat down at his desk and studied. He did extra work that night. Fiddleford finally returned at 10:00 pm.

"Hey Stanford...sorry it took so long for me to return-"

"It's fine." Ford quickly responded.

Fiddleford was about to head to the bathroom to take a shower but then he remembered something. "Oh ya, what was that thing you want to ask me?"

Ford flinched. "Oh um...I guess I forgot...Uh...I'm going to bed." And after that Ford fell asleep.

* * *

A week later, I don't understand, why is Stanford avoiding like this...I know it can't be love in fact it seems like the opposite.

"Hey Stanford, I was wondering...if you wanted to come to the park with me...l-like a d-date?"

Ford turned his head slightly to look at Fiddleford then he turned back to his work. "No."

A rush of regret runs through Fiddleford's body after that. "N-No? A-Are you sure you don't want to take a break for a little bit?"

Ford sighed heavily then he slowly got up from his desk and turned to look at his friend. "Fiddleford, I do not have time for _dates_ -" Ford said it like it was inappropriate. "I'm trying to go ahead of the class so that I'll have more time to investigate, but you can go by yourself...Bye."

Fiddleford left the room without another word. He felt like he just swallowed his heart.


End file.
